


Second Chance

by LokisMidnightSnowleopard



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisMidnightSnowleopard/pseuds/LokisMidnightSnowleopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My story begins in the middle of the woods during a thunderstorm. All I can remember from my life is an older woman, that's it. A year later I run into  the Spirit of Winter, and I steal his staff. My name? Eva Grace, and I help children overcome their crossroads. This is the beginning of my solitude. ( Originally known as Everlasting on FF.net. I am posting this on AO3  just to broaden the horizon of my works and to see if anyone else likes my stories. On FF.net my username is MidnightPenguin. I am very new to posting stories to AO3so please bear with me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I Do not own Rise of The Guardians, I only own any Original characters that you may meet on this tale. I'll start posting the sequel once every chapter is up. Some details might change from the original as I am going through the chapters and editing I think is awful.

Chapter 1

A loud clap of thunder shook the earth as rain soaked the ground, turning the hard ground into mud. A small cottage sat on top of a hill silent, giving shelter to a young girl of the age of seven-teen. She shook silently as she attempted to light a small fire with a piece of flint and steel that she had found when she stumbled upon the cottage. The girl coughed as she brushed her matted blonde bangs from her face in attempt to see what she was doing, though the flashes of lightening weren't helping her night vision.

“Stupid rain. Stupid thunder, the universe can't give me a break for once until I find out where I am?” 

She gasped in excitement as a spark of life took place in the small make-shift fire pit. She blew gently, slowly adding dried leaves to fuel the fragile fire. The young girl coughed and smiled, for what seemed like the first in in ages, as the fire gave her a small dose of heat. She looked up and soaked in her surroundings as the fire spread to the rest of the wood. She was in what seemed like a small sitting room, long forgotten furniture sat with dust and cobwebs coating their surfaces. She ran a hand through her hair and inhaled sharply before getting lost in the fires heat.

The young girl jumped as a loud clap of thunder shook the small cottage, and reflexively drew up into a tight ball to keep in what warmth her body had. Her breathing deepened as she calmed her shaking limbs for a moment and noticed she had perched herself on a small chest, covered with carvings of flowers and animals of various species. She moved so she was knelt in front of the chest, running her hands over the carved wood. She found a latch and slowly opened the chest, expecting to find old baby clothes and mothballs, only to find children’s paintings and a heavy wool blanket.

“Well, at least I have something interesting to look at while I wait out this storm.”

She patted her pockets and sighed when she found a golden switch blade with the engravings of EG.

She placed the knife on the floor as she thought to herself, pulling the wool blanket around her after shaking it out. ’How did I get here in the first place?’ she thought to herself. More importantly, where was “here”? All she remembers is a fight she had with a woman slightly taller than her, and then she woke up in the middle of the woods, cold, scared and alone; the moon hidden behind thick rain clouds. She doesn’t remember her name, if she even has one; she just remembers waking up and then being drenched by the torrential down pour. 

She grumbled under her breath trying to remember as she wrapped the blanket around herself, drifting off slowly, only to jerk awake at the sound of a whisper. She sat up realizing that the rain had stopped and the thunder was miles away. She stood wrapping the blanket tighter around her body as she walked to the door and peaked outside, the cool smell of rain drifted around her enticing her outside more. She looked around not realizing how bright it was outside until she heard a whisper again. She turned around to see no one there, but saw a soft moon beam move towards her, then bathing her in the soft light. She looked up at the moon in awe and smiled lightly as she stopped shivering and felt warmth fill her core. She giggled as she dropped the blanket onto the porch and stepped onto the spongy ground and looked up at the moon expectantly. After a couple of seconds, her smile faded back into a look of awe and nodded slowly as she returned back into the cottage to dose the fire, put the paintings and blanket back into the chest. She then bent down and grasped the switch blade in her hand.

After she stepped outside again, she inhaled deeply and spoke softly, “Grace.” She waited one bated breath until she realized her feet no longer touched the ground. She gasped and looked around only to see two golden arcs stretching out behind her shoulder blades and the switch blade, turning it into twin golden light daggers, then slowly fade away. She looked up to the moon expectantly again, and when the moon spoke, she was still confused… just not un-informed.

"Eva Grace"

(Change to first person)

My name is Eva Grace, how do I know? Well Mr. Moon told me after he finally was able to get the storm out of his way so he could talk to me before the  
baddies came. Now, although I don't know who I was before I became Eva Grace, I do know that my mission on this planet is to save children and help them make the right choice when they reach their crossroads.

That was my beginning one year ago, now though I haven't heard from Mr. Moon since, I sense he wasn't through with telling me what to do yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a Kudos and a comment! I would be forever grateful and I accept any critique you all have, just be kind when telling me it sucks! Thank you all for the support!


End file.
